


A Vegas Mystery

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former Sheriff Jeremy Cline is asked to help on a case in Viva Las Vegas. Case: Slot machines are disappearing all over the Strip. Sheriff Sheryl Good, the sheriff in Las Vegas has asked Sheriff Cline on help on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Cline, former sheriff of Milwaukee, had just recently gotten off the airplane at the Las Vegas Airport. He had gotten a phone call the other night, with the caller asking for help. He'd read about this case from his former deputy, Karen McCarey. Karen told him the case was about slot machines going missing.

Sheriff Cline saw that his ride had already picked up his luggage at the luggage claim.

"Are you Jeremy Cline?" the dark - haired, fifty - ish woman asked when they got into the car.

"Yes, I'm Jeremy Cline. Who are you?" he asked.

He could see she was wearing a badge.

"Sheryl Good," the woman replied.

"I've heard about your case from my former deputy. What do you need my help with?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I'm sure you've read about it. Almost all of our slot machines are disappearing."

"Yes, I heard about it. Why don't you tell me how they've been disappearing?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"I'll say it this way, Sheriff - once after the players have finished playing on the machine and cash out to get their money and come back later to the same machine, it's gone," Sheriff Good said.

"That does sound strange. Before I see for myself, would you mind if I check into the Hilton first?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Not a problem, Sheriff. I did hear your town had that new law because of what happened to that deputy sheriff," Sheriff Good said.

"It's true. I created the law because of what happened. That's why I'm not sheriff anymore," he said.

Sheriff Good didn't reply. She drove Sheriff Cline straight to the Hilton Hotel.

"I won't mind waiting for a while longer before I head back," she said.

"Okay. This is my first time here in Las Vegas," Sheriff Cline said as the two carried the luggage into the hotel.

She waited as he got himself a room. Sheriff Cline gave the clerk his credit card.

"Thank you, sir," the young man said, giving Sheriff Cline the Visa credit card back.

"You're welcome," Sheriff Cline said and the two took the elevator to the third floor.

"You haven't told me what this hotel is where the slot machines have disappeared," Sheriff Cline said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's all over the Strip where the action is," she replied as they opened the door to his room.

Yes, Sheriff Cline had heard how big the Strip is.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Milwaukee, Karen McCarey was at the sheriff's office, locking up a few prisoners.

"All in a day's work," Karen said, shutting the cell after the two women prisoners.

She left before the prisoners could start complaining. Karen had heard about former Sheriff Cline going to Las Vegas to help on a case. Sher knew Sheriff Cline didn't work anymore. He had flown to Vegas without a gun and badge.

Karen knew that flying to a different town with no gun and badge wasn't right, even if Sheriff Cline wasn't on the force, she started to get the feeling former Sheriff Cline would meet her in Vegas for protection since she had a gun and badge and he didn't. Karen knew Cline was going to be at the Hilton Hotel while he was in Vegas.

"Thank you for picking me up, Sheriff. Is that all right with you if I have some time alone for a while before we eat?" Sheriff Cline asked.

"Sure. I'll come back here to pick you up in an hour or so. Is that all right?" Sheryl asked.

"I should be ready by then," he said.

After she helped him carry his luggage inside, Sheriff Cline thanked her and she was out of the room. After he finished unpacking, Sheriff Cline opened his pill containers he had brought along on the trip. He wished he could leave those antidepressants home while he was out here in Vegas, but there was no way Terry and Cecil would let him do that.

After locking the prisoners, Karen looked at the wall clock. It told her it was time to go home for the day. Karen said good - bye to Sheriff Nelson and Officer Williams as she headed out. When she came home several minutes later, she thought she'd bring her suitcases down form the attic so she could start packing for her trip to Vegas.

Karen knew tomorrow was Saturday, so she'd have more time deciding what clothes to pack. She knew what Las Vegas was like because her brother, Jay had lived there for a reason: his impersonating career. She knew he was a huge hit. Before deciding when to leave, Karen knew she would decide all this tomorrow because it was starting to get late. She sent the boys to bed a little after eight and shortly after that, she went to bed herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Vegas, both officers were walking around, watching people play the games they had come to spend their money for.

"Show me what happens when the slots disappear," Sheriff Cline told her.

"This is something I want you to see, so that's why I asked if you could come here and see for yourself," Sheriff Good said.

Before the two officers knew it, Karen made a flight to Las Vegas the next morning. She left her children, Norman and Jay, with one of the neighbors and asked them to wait until her flight number was being called.

Sheriff Cline watched a poker tournament for a while. He knew the game was complicated but he wasn't a fan of the game but he knew how to play. He watched the tournament until he felt Sheriff Good tap his shoulder.

"The slots are starting to disappear now," she whispered.

"Thanks for telling me," he said and followed her to the slots.

They got to the slot machines in a minutes' worth. They found a few people wanting to play, but instead everyone had shocked faces.

"Slot machines just don't walk on their own," Sheriff Cline heard one woman say in a shocked voice.

He could see that Sheriff Good was right because he didn't see any slot machines.

"Where are the slot machines?" the same woman asked.

Nobody who was around her could answer that question.

"We're looking into it, ma'am," Sheriff Cline said to the thin, blond, brown - eyed woman.

Sheriff Cline guessed the woman he had spoken to was probably in her late thirties to late forties but he wasn't sure which was more accurate.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the plane landed at the Vegas airport, Karen got to the luggage claim with the passengers she rode with. She planned to take a rental car to the Hilton Hotel where Sheriff Cline was staying and also planned staying there herself. She found a rental car, which was a 1999 white Mustang. She drove immediately to the Hilton Hotel. 

She knew for sure that Sheriff Cline was going to be surprised once he heard she was staying at the Hilton Hotel but she knew he would want to know why she was out here in Las Vegas. Karen had no idea what Sheriff Cline could be doing right now, but she did guess he was somehow on the Strip, working on the case. 

Karen knew her coming here to Las Vegas was no surprise. She was here because she wanted to protect Sheriff Cline, even if he no longer was on the police department. She remembered when Sheriff Cline was off the force and Sheriff Nelson first took over, Sheriff Cline had said he would be happy to help others on cases if they needed any advice. 

Karen kind of guessed that was why former Sheriff Cline was here in Las Vegas was because of the slot machine disappearance and the sheriff’s department here in Las Vegas wanted his advice or help on the case. Once Karen made it to the parking lot at the Hilton Hotel, she parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition and took her luggage out of the trunk. 

After taking her luggage out of the trunk, Karen shut the trunk and locked the door. Before grabbing her luggage, Karen pushed her red hair away from her face. She figured it was time for a haircut. She could do that here in Las Vegas. Karen knew Las Vegas, that’s for sure. She knew this city because not just visiting here or used to work here, Karen had an older brother who had lived here because he used to be an Elvis Presley impersonator. 

Karen walked into the Hilton Hotel and checked in. Her room was on the fourth floor. She took the elevator. While riding the elevator to the fourth floor, Karen McCarey wondered what floor Sheriff Cline was sleeping on. Once the elevator doors opened, Karen walked to her room alone. She heard voices in one of the rooms as she entered her room. 

Karen didn’t like the view in her room. She knew she had to complain about it. The beds were not made. The beds look like somebody had gotten sick in this room. She saw germs all over the beds, even the TV, chairs, floor, and bathroom were covered with germs. 

“Gross. I’m not sleeping in this room. I’m going to see if I can get a new one,” she said to herself. 

After picking up her luggage and locking the door, Karen McCarey headed for the elevator. She was heading to the lobby to see if the clerk could give her a different room. After walking out of the elevator, Karen walked to the counter where the clerks worked.

“Yes, ma’am? Anything wrong?” the dark, curly – haired young woman asked.

“Yes. The room I was given to on the fourth floor doesn’t look good. Could I switch rooms?” Karen asked. 

“Why do you want to switch?” the woman asked. 

“The room looked like somebody who last stayed there had gotten sick because I saw a bunch of germs all over the place and nobody has cleaned the room since your last guest there,” Karen said. 

Without saying anything, the clerk handed Karen a different room key. 

“Thank you,” Karen said. 

Sheriff Cline walked into the lobby several minutes later without Sheriff Good. It was getting late, so both he and Sheriff Good thought it was a good idea they go back to the case tomorrow. He couldn’t believe what he saw earlier today about the slot machines disappearing. He knew for sure they didn’t walk away on their own. One thing he didn’t know for sure: Karen was here in Las Vegas and she sure was going to surprise him sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Karen watched the former sheriff walk into the lobby for breakfast. She was pretending to read the morning paper, even if she wasn’t reading at all. She had the paper in the gossip column. She knew it wasn’t her favorite column at all. She could tell that the former sheriff wasn’t looking at all in her direction. Karen sighed. She didn’t want him to know right away she was here in Las Vegas. Karen watched as Sheriff Cline ordered coffee and breakfast. She had a thought. She wanted to go over there herself and say hello. She thought it would ruin the surprise for Cline because of her arrival here in Las Vegas. 

“What the heck. I might as well go ahead and say hello,” she said to herself. 

So she did. She left the newspaper and coffee and went over to the table where he was sitting. Sheriff Cline was unaware of Karen entering his table. That’s when she sat down across from him. 

“Hello,” she said. 

He heard her familiar voice. He looked up and saw her.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be back home?” Sheriff Cline greeted her. 

“I was worried you would need my protection out here.” 

“I can go without it, thank you very much,” he told her. 

She didn’t like the tone he spoke to her. 

“Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Jeremy? You don’t sound very happy to see me.” 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” 

“How’s the case?” she asked when his coffee arrived. 

Sheriff Cline thanked the lady who poured his coffee. 

“Complicated. I don’t think we’ll be able to solve this one.” 

“You mean a no solve?” Karen asked. 

“Right.” 

“Have the slots disappeared at all yet?” Karen asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Interesting. I’d like to see this.” 

Sheriff Cline thought about it. 

“Well, all right. You can stick around. I wish I knew you were here instead of showing up like this.” 

“Sorry,” Karen apologized. 

“That’s all right.” 

Karen had a question in her mind she wanted to ask about the case. 

“I do have a query.” 

“What’s that?”

“Do you think that the people who made the slot machines disappear wanted the money that is in the slot machines?” Karen asked. 

“Could be it, but that must have slipped my mind.” 

The two ate in silence at breakfast that morning. Karen offered to pay the bill. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Sheriff Cline told her. 

“I want to.” 

“Well, all right,” he said, after giving it some thought. 

“When are you supposed to meet with the sheriff’s department?” Karen asked. 

“Not for a while longer,” he answered. 

“Wondering.” 

Karen went back to her table to finish her coffee and paid for it. Then the two went to their rooms. 

“I’ll mention to the sheriff that you’d like to tag along,” Sheriff Cline told Karen.

“Thanks. Maybe we could try to solve the case.” 

“Maybe.” 

The two separated for a while and went to their rooms. 

“I’ll let you know what the sheriff says.” 

“All right, Jeremy. I’ll come by later.” 

“Not necessary. We can meet in the lobby.” 

“Okay. That can work.” 

That’s when the elevator went to her floor. She was dropped off first. That was okay with her. 

“If we don’t meet in the lobby, call me on the cell,” she told him as she walked out of the elevator. 

“All right.” 

He watched her leave the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheriff Cline thought to himself this was the strangest case he’d ever heard about – slot machines disappearing from hotels.

He told Sheriff Good, “You know what I think?”

“What’s that?” she asked, looking right in his direction.

Karen was also there, so she was waiting to hear his theory on this case.

“I think this is the strangest case I ever heard of, but I don’t think we’re getting anywhere to solve it.”

“I hate to say it, Sheriff, but I have to agree with you one hundred percent. Do you think we should close the case where we are now since we’re not getting anywhere?” Sheriff Good asked.

Sheriff Cline looked at Karen.

“Why are you looking at me for? This isn’t a case for me to work on,” Karen pointed out.

“You’re right, Karen. I’m sorry. I wanted to see what you thought we should do,” Sheriff Cline told his deputy.

“Well, option one would be to close the case. Number two: You could stay on the case until we figure out who has taken the slot machines to make them disappear from the Strip. Remember we stayed on Andy’s case for twelve years?” Karen reminded him.

Sheriff Cline nodded. He knew what she was talking about and that case was not an easy one to work on. For twelve years hid department had gotten nowhere on the case and he did think about closing it but somehow the department never shut the case down after he left and a new sheriff came to the office and took over his job and shut the case down but everyone still worked on the case without the new sheriff finding out.

“If I were you, Jeremy, I would take option number two and see what happens,” Karen told the two sheriffs.

Sheriff Good liked Karen’s idea.

“Let’s take her advice, Sheriff, even if we want to shut down,” Sheriff Good said.

“Is that all right if I go back home for a while?” Karen asked.

“Sure, Karen,” Sheriff Cline told her.

“While I’m home, do you need extra clean clothes I can get?” Karen asked.

“I’m good for now,” he told her.

“Okay. Let me know when you do.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was now getting late.

Sheriff Good told Sheriff Cline and Karen as she drove the two back to the hotel, “I’ll see you both in the morning.”

“All right, Sheryl,” Sheriff Cline said once she parked right in front of the hotel.

Sheriff Cline got out of the vehicle and opened the door for Karen.

“Thank you, Jeremy,” Karen said while he shut the door once she was out of the vehicle.

“You’re welcome. It is late. We should be getting some sleep by now,” he told her.

“I agree. I need my beauty sleep. I will see you at breakfast.”

“Okay,” he said and the elevator reached the second floor and she walked out.

He rode up the elevator two more floors in silence. Once he was out of the elevator and unlocked his door, he stepped into the shower after taking his clothes off. Man, it sure did feel good to get into the shower after being in this one hundred degree heat in Las Vegas.

While Sheriff Cline was in the shower, Karen was in her room, doing the same thing he was – soaking in the nice warm water. While she was outside all day with Cline and Sheriff Good, she was sweating up the storm most of the afternoon. She certainly wasn’t going to sleep with the covers on tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheriff Cline couldn’t sleep from the night before. He guessed it was probably because of the Las Vegas heat. He slept without the covers that night. Instead of sleeping the night before, he spent the night tossing and turning and sweating all at the same time. While getting dressed after taking a shower that morning, it made Sheriff Cline wonder how Karen spent the night in her room.

Sheriff Cline was the first one to meet Karen downstairs for breakfast. When Karen arrived five minutes later, he could tell she spent the night the same way he did.

“Hi, Jeremy. How did your night go last night?” Karen asked.

“Hot. I did not sleep one wink at all. I tossed and turned since it was so hot, I ended up sweating the entire night,” Sheriff Cline told her.

“Wow. That’s how I spent the night too. I checked the weather channel for today,” she told him.

“What did the weather say?” Sheriff Cline asked Karen when they heard his cell phone go off.

Before Karen could tell him, he had already answered his cell.

“Sheriff Cline speaking.”

He heard Sheriff Good’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Good morning, Sheriff Cline. How did you and your deputy spend the night last night?” she asked him.

“Hot. We couldn’t sleep a wink,” he told Sheriff Good.

“The weather here in Nevada has been miserable all summer. I don’t blame you and your deputy for being this miserable in this kind of heat. We will take today off so you two won’t suffer,” she said as he agreed.

After getting off and putting his phone back in his shirt pocket, Karen asked, “What’s going on?”

“Sheriff Good called. She said since it’s so hot we might as well take today off.”

“Good idea,” Karen agreed.

“Speaking of time off, you can go back to Milwaukee today. After these past few days you’ve been here, I see no reason for you to be here.”

“I’m here because I don’t want you to get hurt while on this case, Jeremy. And now you’re telling me to go back home? No way I’m going back to Milwaukee. I want to stay here until this case is closed. Period,” Karen told him.

He said nothing more.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheriff Good decided to take Sheriff Cline and Karen somewhere else on the Strip that day since she and Sheriff Cline were at the Hilton Hotel when he first arrived before Karen came out.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Sheriff Cline asked Karen.

“Since we were recently at the Hilton Hotel, I thought we would check out the other hotels here on the Strip and see if any of the slot machines have disappeared there too,” Sheryl said.

“Good idea. I was going to ask about that,” Sheriff Cline said.

“I thought we’d check out Treasure Island first, if you don’t mind,” Sheryl told Sheriff Cline and Karen.

“We don’t mind,” Sheriff Cline told her.

Karen spoke up.

“I know Las Vegas really well, Sheryl. I have an older brother who performs at the Hilton Hotel,” Karen said.

“Really? What does your brother do here in Vegas?” Sheryl asked.

“He impersonates Elvis Presley by singing his songs. He’s really good too. A big hit. He gets sold out shows all the time,” Karen replied.

“Wow. I guess I have to see your brother sometime,” Sheryl said.

“You should. His name is Jay McCarey.”

“Thanks,” Sheryl said.


	10. Chapter 10

While driving the patrol car, Sheryl and Karen talked more about Jay.

“Ladies, can we talk about something else, please?” Sheriff Cline asked.

Both women didn’t seem to hear his query so they kept talking about Karen’s brother.

“How long has your brother been in the entertainment industry?” Sheryl asked as she made a left on the highway.

“He started when he was eighteen and he’s forty – seven now so yes, he’s very popular. He hardly has found time to date girls but lots of his fans find him cute,” Karen went on.

Sheriff Cline couldn’t believe what he was hearing and decided to tune the girls out since it was girl talk anyway.

They made it to Treasure Island within minutes and Sheryl had a hard time finding a parking spot since there were so many cars and he could guess people were here to visit, on business, etc. Once they walked inside, there was a lot of noise going on because of the gambling and all the other things.

“Should we split up or stick together?” Karen asked.

“Split. Do we have our cell phones with us if anything happens?” Sheryl asked as he and Karen replied yes.


	11. Chapter 11

As they split up, Sheriff Cline told the two women he was going to be by tables where people were playing craps and other games. Karen decided to go with Sheryl. He watched the two leave him. He didn’t mind watching the slot machines from the tables. He didn’t want to be close to slots if the criminals were there. He wanted to play safe.

It now had been ten minutes since he and the girls had split and his phone hadn’t rung once. He wondered if they were having better luck than he was.

On the other side of Treasure Island, Sheryl asked, “Has your brother ever performed here?”

“No. He always did his shows at the Hilton,” Karen answered.

To change the subject a bit, Karen asked, “Have you heard from Jeremy? Maybe he sent a text message or something.”

Sheriff Good checked her phone.

“Nothing. I wonder if he’s having and luck and deciding not to tell us or maybe something happened to him,” Sheriff Good said.

“My guess would be number two, but I can text him if you want me to.”

Sheryl agreed and let Karen text Sheriff Cline. Sheriff Cline heard his phone and saw a new text message from Karen. It read: ‘Are you all right, Jeremy? We haven’t heard from you in a while.’ He texted back: ‘Yes, I’m fine, Karen. I’m not having any luck here at the tables. How are you two coming along?’ He sent the message.

Both Karen and Sheryl heard Karen’s phone beep and Sheryl watched Karen read the text.

“It’s from him, all right. He says he’s getting nowhere either. I’ll answer,” Karen told Sheryl.

“All right,” Sheryl said and watched as Karen typed:

‘We’re the same as you, Jeremy. No luck. Should we regroup?’

Karen sent the text.

“I guess our next option is since we’re not getting clues or getting anywhere near to closing the case, I would suggest closing it,” Karen said.

“I’ll mention it to my department later. At least you and Jeremy still get credit for trying,” Sheryl told Karen as they heard Karen’s phone beep a second time.

“He wants to regroup at the craps tables,” Karen said, reading the text message.

Karen texted back: ‘We’ll be there right away.’

Sheriff Cline read the message. He hoped this case would be closed sooner or later.

He didn’t have much longer to wait when he saw them head his way.

“Should we do dinner now?” Karen asked.

“I’m going back to the office but I don’t minding driving you to supper. I can join you and drive you to your hotel,” Sheryl offered as the three headed to the patrol car.


	12. Chapter 12

The three rode in the patrol car in silence. Cline thought he saw something suspicious going on.

“What are you looking at, Jeremy?” Karen asked, breaking the silence.

“See that car over there in the left lane? The red Honda?” Sheriff Cline asked her.

“Yeah. What about it?” Karen asked.

“I happen to think those are the people who have stolen from the Strip,” Sheriff Cline told her and Sheryl.

“Hop to it, Sheryl. I think you should make an arrest on that Honda,” Karen said.

Sheryl saw the red Honda as well and put the sirens on and stopped on the brakes. It took them a few seconds to catch up to the Honda. A woman in her late forties was in the passenger’s seat, pushing her long brown hair out of her eyes. Her husband, who was behind the wheel, hear police sirens.

He could tell his wife was nervous because she had that kind of look on her face.

“Are they after us?” he asked.

She turned to check.

“It looks like it. Get rid of them, honey. I don’t want them to find out it was us that have stolen the slot machines and money,” the woman said to her red – haired husband.

“Want to bet they will arrest us and put us in jail?” he asked her.

She didn’t answer because she knew he would be right anyway. That’s when both stopped the car when Sheryl told them to pull over.

“Open the trunk, please,” Sheryl ordered.

He did as ordered since he was the one who had the car keys. After unlocking the trunk, she opened it.

“Looks like you were right, Jeremy,” Sheryl said as the three officers saw stacks and stacks of money.

“You two are to remain silent,” Sheryl told husband and wife.

“Now this money and the slot machines have to be delivered back to the hotels on the Strip. They sure aren’t enjoying the way this is going on. You will get your sentence at the jail,” Sheryl told husband and wife.

Both husband and wife looked at each other, speechless. His eyes told her, ‘What did I tell you, huh?’

“We will do the questioning at the office,” Sheryl said as she handcuffed both of them.

“We ain’t talking, Sheriff. We’ll call our lawyer,” he said.

The three officers looked quietly in each other’s eyes as they took man and wife to the backseat of the car. The three knew how to play this game.

After shutting the backseat of the patrol car, the three officers got back into the front seat and everybody rode in silence for the rest of the ride to the sheriff’s office and Sheryl let the handcuffed husband and wife out of the backseat. They now entered the sheriff’s office. The deputy sheriff who was on duty at that time, watched as the three officers brought in the cuffed man and wife.

“What’s this all about, Sheriff?” the dark – haired deputy asked.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“The couple here are the people who have stolen the slot machines with their money from the Strip,” Karen answered.

“Call our lawyer. We ain’t talking,” the husband said as his wife nodded in agreement.

Sheryl let them make the call to their lawyer.

Sheriff Cline watched as the wife put the phone down and announced their lawyer was on his way over. The lawyer was in his mid – forties and was starting to get grey hair. He arrived right away to the sheriff’s office.

“Hello, Mark,” Sheryl greeted the lawyer.

“Hello, Sheryl. What seems to be the problem today?” he asked.

“Your clients here have stolen the slot machines and the money that came with them. They have it in their trunk right now,” Sheryl replied.

Mark didn’t like what he heard. He followed the three officers and Sheryl showed him.

“I don’t believe you two,” Mark told man and wife.

“I will have to agree with the sheriff you get some jail time,” Mark told them.

“How long would you say they will be locked up?” Mark asked.

“About thirty years,” Sheryl answered.

“All right. You two think about this in the next thirty years why you did such a thing,” Mark told his clients as he watched Sheryl lock them up behind bars.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Sheryl arrived at the Hilton to pick up Sheriff Cline and Karen so she could drive them to the airport. They both nodded and waved and she did the same.

After collecting their hotel bills, Karen and Sheriff Cline carried their suitcases and carry – ons with Sheryl’s help to the squad car.

“Are we ready to leave now?” Sheryl asked.

“We certainly are. I’d like to make a quick call home and see who can pick us up at the airport,” Karen said as the three buckled their seatbelts.

Minutes later, the patrol car was off the Strip. Karen hung up the cell phone.

“Cecil said he would pick us up,” Karen told Sheriff Cline.

“Okay,” he said.

He really wasn’t crazy about Milwaukee’s mechanic.

“I’d love to thank both of you for solving this case,” Sheryl said.

“You’re welcome,” Karen said.

“Karen deserves the credit here, Sheryl. If it weren’t for her, we would still be getting nowhere,” Sheriff Cline said.

“You came at the right time when you did, Karen. He is right what he said about you,” Sheryl agreed.

“It was nothing,” she said.

Sheriff Cline could see his former deputy blushing. They rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence.

“My department sure was pleased we got this case solved and thought this was a no – solve,” Sheryl said when they walked into the airport.

“We’d be happy to help again when you need us,” Karen said as he agreed.

Before he agreed, he said, “Let me put it this way, Sheryl. I’m not sure there will be a next time for me or not. I have some health issues going on, but I can try to help in the future, depending on my health,” he said.

“I understand. Again, thanks for helping us,” Sheryl told them as he and Karen were making their way to find their seats.

On their way to their seats,” Karen said, “This was an odd case.”

“You were the one who told me about it,” he said.

“I just thought you’d be interested,” she said as the plane took off.

Karen decided to call Cecil once they arrived at the airport so he could pick them up. When the plane made it safely to the Detroit airport, Karen got her cell phone out and called Cecil. Sheriff Cline heard the conversation.

“I’m at the luggage claim, waiting for you,” Cecil said.

Karen put the phone back in her shirt pocket. He followed Karen to the luggage claim where Cecil was.

“Welcome home,” Cecil greeted them.

“Thanks, Cecil We’re happy to be back, aren’t we?” Karen asked.

“Of course,” Sheriff Cline said as they arrived to Cecil’s car.

They put the suitcases in the trunk and drove away from the airport.


End file.
